Genocidio dei Saiyan
|Luogo = Pianeta Vegeta e nella sua atmosfera.|Inizio = *Anno 739 (anime) *Anno 737 (manga)|Fine = *Anno 739 (anime) *Anno 737 (manga)|Esito = *Completa estinzione della razza dei Saiyan. *il Pianeta Vegeta viene distrutto.|squadra1 = Armata Galattica di Freezer|squadra2 = Saiyan †|comandante1 = *Freezer *Zarbon *Dodoria|comandante2 = *Re Vegeta † *Bardack †|combattente1 = Migliaia di soldati di Freezer|combattente2 = *Re Vegeta e la sua squadra *Bardack|conseguenza1 = * Morte di moltissimi soldati di Freezer e Saiyan. * L'intera razza Saiyan viene sterminata ad eccezione di 5 Saiyan. * Morte di Re Vegeta.}} Il Genocidio dei Saiyan è il breve ma incredibilmente disastroso conflitto tra l'Armata Galattica di Freezer e la razza dei Saiyan del Settimo Universo. Va notato che "Genocidio dei Saiyan" non è un termine ufficiale, ma comunemente usato. Descrizione Piano di Freezer Dopo aver ascoltato la leggenda del Super Saiyan, Freezer decide di eliminare la razza Saiyan per evitare qualsiasi minaccia. Per attuare il suo piano, ordina a tutti i Saiyan, che sono sotto il suo controllo, di tornare immediatamente sul Pianeta Vegeta. Al suo ritorno, Bardack si rende conto che Freezer potrebbe aver intenzione di spazzare via i Saiyan, e così lui e sua moglie Gine hanno scelto di mandare il loro giovane figlio Kakaroth sulla Terra per tenerlo al sicuro. Il principe Saiyan Vegeta e il suo alleato Raditz sentono entrambi l'ordine ma scelgono di non obbedire e rimangono sul pianeta che stavano conquistando. Nappa, il generale dell'esercito Saiyan, rimane anche nella sua missione e non ritorna sul pianeta entro il tempo assegnato. L'attacco fallito di Re Vegeta Re Vegeta, il capo supremo della razza Saiyan, stava complottando per salvare il suo giovane figlio dalla stretta di Freezer e per tentare di sconfiggere il tiranno e reclamare il suo legittimo trono sul suo popolo. Il giorno in cui il genocidio si svolge, il Re Vegeta raduna le sue più potenti élite di Saiyan e lancia un attacco a Freezer. Il Re e le sue élite arrivano sulla nave spaziale di Freezer e dopo aver ucciso numerose guardie, si sono introdotti con successo nella camera di Freezer. Tuttavia, all'arrivo di quest'ultimo, gli uomini di Re Vegeta sono così spaventati dalla paura che si rannicchiano dietro al loro capo. Re Vegeta, da solo, lancia il suo attacco a Freezer. Quest'ultimo riesce a schivare facilmente l'attacco e, con una straordinaria dimostrazione di potenza, uccide il Re con un solo pugno alla mascella, come testimoniano Zarbon e Dodoria. Freezer poi massacra anche le élite dell'ormai defunto Re e infine informa Zarbon e Dodoria che è tempo di estinguere la razza Saiyan con un ultimo attacco. Zarbon è inizialmente scettico, pensando che non fosse più necessario commettere un genocidio contro la razza Saiyan ora che il Re Vegeta e le sue élite erano morti, ma Freezer gli ricorda che il resto dei Sayan seguirà molto probabilmente l'esempio di Re Vegeta in futuro. La "soluzione finale" di Freezer Mentre la nave di Freezer incombe sul Pianeta Vegeta, arriva l'ora finale. Bardack vola verso la nave di Freezer, nella speranza che possa essere in grado di contrastare l'attacco del tiranno. Dopo aver assistito all'approccio di Bardack, Freezer ordina al suo esercito di attaccare il Saiyan. Dopo aver ucciso numerosi soldati, Bardack arriva alla nave di Freezer e chiama il tiranno per un ultimo scontro. Freezer appare quindi dalla sua nave, comodamente seduto sulla sua sedia. Dopo aver informato Freezer della separazione del suo popolo dal suo impero, Bardack lancia una potente palla di energia al tiranno. Tuttavia, Freezer, con l'alzata di un dito, crea una massiccia sfera di energia simile al sole, la sua Supernova, che lancia a Bardack e al pianeta sottostante mentre ride malvagiamente. Bardack viene ucciso dall'attacco di Freezer, insieme a molti dei soldati nelle vicinanze. La sfera di energia procede quindi a sbattere contro il Pianeta Vegeta che esplode, uccidendo quasi l'intera razza di Saiyan. Osservando i "bellissimi fuochi d'artificio", Freezer ride e si congratula con se stesso per il suo nuovo "risultato" trovato prima di partire nella sua nave per continuare gli affari come al solito. In un solo giorno, la possente razza dei Saiyan è stata completamente estinta. Sopravissuti ed eredità Lontano nello spazio, una capsula spaziale contenente un bambino di nome Kakaroth atterra sulla Terra. Viene trovato da un vecchio di nome Gohan, che prende il bambino e lo rinomina Son Goku. Questo ragazzino sarebbe diventato un potente guerriero che un giorno avrebbe dimostrato la leggenda del Super Saiyan e avrebbe reclamato l'onore della sua battaglia sconfiggendo Freezer più di vent'anni dopo. Anche il principe Vegeta, il giovane figlio del defunto Re Vegeta, e il suo aiutante, il generale dell'esercito Saiyan Nappa, sopravvivono, poiché sono impegnati in un incarico quando il pianeta è stato distrutto. Dopo essere stato informato da un soldato che il suo pianeta si è scontrato con una grande meteora e che è stato distrutto, la semplice risposta di Vegeta non è che un "oh ... davvero?", Ma questo evento sarebbe tornato a perseguitarlo molti anni dopo. Anche Raditz, il fratello maggiore di Goku e primo figlio di Bardack sopravvivono, a causa del fatto di essere stato con Vegeta per un incarico. Sebbene la storia di una pioggia di meteoriti fosse stata inventata per coprire il vero coinvolgimento di Freezer nella sua distruzione, le voci sull'azione genocida di Freezer verso i Saiyan persistevano ancora, raggiungendo infine le orecchie di Nappa, che tentò di dire a Vegeta poco dopo essere stato spazzato via per la loro realizzazione della sottomissione degli Shikk. Altri sopravvissuti sono Turles, un Saiyan che è fuggito e ha lasciato il pianeta Vegeta molti anni prima della sua distruzione. Ha continuato a diventare un signore della guerra anticonformista, ma quando si reca sulla Terra, lui e la sua squadra di mercenari vengono sconfitti e uccisi da Son Goku. Nello speciale Dragon Ball: Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to nakama-tachi!! viene rivelato che Vegeta ha un fratello perduto di nome Tarble che viene sulla Terra in cerca di aiuto contro Abo e Kado, due membri rimanenti dell'esercito di Freezer. Nonostante il suo posto nella linea di sangue reale, il livello di potere di Tarble era considerato debole e quindi fu mandato in missione altrove da suo padre molto prima della distruzione del pianeta. Dopo che Abo e Kado sono stati sconfitti, Tarble lascia la Terra. Nel videogioco Dragon Ball Online, Mira salva Bardack dall'attacco di Freezer e lo porta nel futuro per diventare uno dei suoi tirapiedi. Nello spin-off Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardack in qualche modo non muore, ma viene invece inviato centinaia di anni indietro nel tempo, nel Pianeta Plant prima che i Sayan arrivassero lì. Affronta un antenato di Freezer, il pirata spaziale Chilled, e diventa un Super Saiyan. L'esperienza di Chilled e del Super Saiyan verrà poi trasmessa ai suoi discendenti in seguito. Superstiti *Nappa *Raditz *Vegeta *Son Goku *Table *Paragas/Paragas (Dragon Ball Super) *Broly/Broly (Dragon Ball Super) *Turles *Onio What if *Bardack en:Genocide of the Saiyans Categoria:Dragon Ball Z Categoria:Eventi